Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wimpan
by GregHeffley2019
Summary: As Greg is getting ready to go to high school, it shuts down due to a real life Silas Scratch being sighted around the school. So his mom signed him up for a different school, which is in a different country, specifically Japan. What will happen? Will he ever become rich and famous? Will he ever have friends there? Find in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wimpan!
1. Author’s Note

I made this semi-serious story thanks to a friend of mine.

This story has gone through a lot of changes. For example, this was originally gonna star Rodrick in College instead of Greg in High School.

Anyhow, if you are reading this, PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THE BOOK. Wether it's criticism or just something funny, tell me how you feel about the book.

I'm going to update this book as much as I can, even if it takes my whole summer.

Thank you,

-GregHeffley2019


	2. Chapter 1

Monday, 1:00 PM

So. It's time. It really is time to go to high school. Unfortunately, it shut down before I could go to my high school. It shut down because sightings of a bald old dude with long nails being sighted near the school. AKA, Silas Scratch, but for real this time. Thankfully, my mom always has my back, and since then, she found me a school online named Arufa High.

The thing is, this school is located in Japan. But because my mom gave me all my information on my old schools, they said I was a "Needed" student at the school, despite me having below average grades throughout my whole time at my schools.

But anyhow, I'm in the car as we speak, I already asked Rowley where he was going, and he said he was going to New York. I said my final goodbye and wished him well.

Monday: 1:30 PM

My mom just dropped me off at the Airport. She told me that she loved me and asked a question before I left:

"Will you ever come back?"

I told her that I would, but it wasn't a promise. Now I have to go before my plane takes off.

Nothing happened during my way to my flight. Except this one person who looked, well, out of place. But anyway, I'm on my flight. Most people would be worried or scared about leaving their family behind. But I have a feeling that I can start over in a place where I can finally become rich and famous, and return home as "The rich and famous kid"

Oh and by the way, this is a journal.

Not a diary.


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Tuesday, 9:00AM

I just woke up after a sudden shake I felt. I'm still on the plane, and boy does everything look different. Everyone's face changed and they look like cartoons. Everyone is still asleep, so I guess I'll go back to sleep as well before I faint.

Tuesday, 12PM

I'm at the airport and everything looks. so. different. It looks weird but good at the same time. Hey, wait I should look at myself and other people and...

1 minute later...

I spent myself a good minute seeing if I was dreaming or not because I look WAYYYY more different than I did back in Plainview. Everyone looks shorter than me, and I look like that person from the airport...But as a teenager.

Tuesday 12:11PM

After finding my way out of the Airport, I finally have to find the school. And to be really honest with you, I didn't need to find the school. Because after walking to the stop sign I could see the school in all its glory.

Yes the school is that HUGE. I'm going to be walking up to the school. Hopefully it doesn't take very long because that school is humongous.

Tuesday, 12:41

It took me 30 minutes to reach the school. So much for taking really long. Now all I have to do is enter the school. But I have to get through the large gate to get in.


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival, Part 2

Tuesday, 12:55

After I passed the gates, It was time to go into the school. But I feel nervous. Like really nervous. I've had butterflies in my stomach before, no doubt. But I've never felt as nervous as I do right now.

But I have to go. Or else I'll end up like the 2 idiots in middle school.

And I did. It looks amazing. It had clean hallways lockers that don't look thrashed, and not a single person is being harassed by teachers.

Wait, there's a problem.

People.


End file.
